


The First Rule of Fight Club

by HazyCosmicJive



Series: just a couple of guys being dudes, dudes being guys [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Isak, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Smut, Top Even, edging sort of, scent kink if you squint?, slight blood kink, slight bruise kink, this was supposed to be gratuitious smut but those feelings happened, why am i so bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazyCosmicJive/pseuds/HazyCosmicJive
Summary: Isak starts working out at a Gym to relieve stress and becomes smitten by one of the regular boxers





	The First Rule of Fight Club

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm probably never going to write another smut"  
> -me, like yesterday
> 
> I'm a fake and a fraud
> 
> straight up though this was supposed to be plain smut but then all this feelings stuff came out so????
> 
> this is something I've been thinking about since the trailor though, when Julie personally targeted me by showing Even with a bloody nose
> 
> *I don't actually know a lot about boxing so take everything about that in here with a grain of salt

_One, two, three, four, five_

_One, two, three, four, five_

_One, two, three, four, five_

_One, two, three, four, five_

_One, two, three, four, five_

_One rep_

_One, two, three, four, five_

_One, two, three, four, five_

_One, two, three, four, five_

_One, two, three, four, five_

_One, two, three, four, five_

_Two reps_

 

“Even you’re still lagging on your left side, you need to be as quick on your left as you are on your right”

“I know, I know, Let’s go again.

FitnessWorld and Boxing. The gym Isak has been attending for a few months now. A gym that also served as a training center for boxers and held matches on occasion.

He originally started going to the gym to work out his frustrations and stress, the absolute last thing he needed was to be distracted by some tall, blond boxer. Yet, that’s where he fucking stood.

His name: Even Bech Naesheim and Isak definitely hadn’t tried to stalk him, but hypothetically if he had tried he would find zero, zilch, nada. Other than a few photos for his boxing Even Bech Naesheim didn’t exist.

Isak has never had a problem with being around half naked guys. Some dudes could be assholes if they knew he was gay but for the most part, he did what normal people are _supposed_ to do in the locker room, ie get showered and get changed, not stand around ogling guys that he wasn’t interested in and weren’t interested in him. However, this new development by the name of Even raised problems.

Isak didn’t even first see him in the locker room. He’d been attending the gym for 3 whole weeks before Even came into his sight. And what a sight.

On that day, his dad was being a dick and they were arguing about his mother. Isak wants her to get, you know, _good_ care, and his father only cared about cost. Well, the cost was his mother’s fucking life. But a good lot he could do when his father was still technically married to her and was allocated the decision. So his stress was off the chart and that was the second time that day he was at the gym.

He didn’t think there was a way his day could get better and then he saw a tall ass guy standing shirtless punching one of the punching bags. His breath had caught in his chest. The guy wasn’t even paying attention to him, nor any of his surroundings fully and wholly concentrated on the bag in front of him. It was captivating. Since the guy wasn’t paying attention, though, he took his time to observe him.

He was definitely taller than him, already hitting one of his weaknesses. Most guys were either around his height or a little below so when he came across a guy taller than him he was attracted to he went weak in the knees immediately. He watched his abdominal muscles tense and biceps flex. He imagined those large hands gripping his waist and nope. _Nope nope nope_ , he had to stop there before any other parts of his body got ideas.

From there forward he saw him every. single. day. and as sad as it was he was definitely going just to catch a glimpse of him. On the bright side, it was doing wonders for his physical health.

 

He tried over and over again to work up the courage to approach him. Even practicing in the mirror and having that lead to Eskild embarrassingly walking in on him. He’d rather he had walked in on him having sex than _that_. Even worse was now that Eskild knew he was on him all the time about his “tall, hot beau.”

As fate would have it though, around the 8th week of going to FitnessWorld and Boxing and watching Even from afar, Even approached _him_.

“I’ve seen you watching me.” he smiled, his deep voice resonating somewhere _very_ deep within Isak.

Isak nearly choked on his water.

“If you want to check boxing out sometime I can show you some things.” Even offered.

“Y-yeah, um, maybe.” Isak choked out.

“Okay, well let me know,” Even shrugged, “my name’s Even by the way.”

“Isak.” returned.

“I know.” Even winked, “See you around Isak.”

He watched with mouth wide open as the taller man walked away.

 

The next day, with the confidence Eskild instilled in him he actually did approach Even.

“Um, I would actually like to take you up on your offer.” Isak approached Even who was standing outside the boxing arena, shirtless, with a towel wrapped around his neck. Isak had to concentrate real hard to not focus on the shiny gleam to his skin.

Even’s face lit up.

“Awesome! I have some free time right now if you do? Or we can set up a time.” Even smiled so widely his eyes crinkled to the point of almost disappearing.

“Oh, uh yeah I don’t have anything to do!” Isak said probably a bit too quickly. Even gave him an open-mouthed smile.

“Come on up onto the arena.” Even beckoned. Isak’s eyes trailed over his broad shoulders and down his back to his ass.

“You comin’?” Even turned back to him.

“Yeah yeah sorry.” Isak scrambled after him.

“Okay one of the first things you need to learn is to keep your guard up, here,” Even instructed wrapping his large hands around Isak’s wrists, “you want to keep your arms up like this to protect your face, don’t protect your face and you will have a broken face, yeah?”

Isak nodded dumbly.

“Alright next you need to make sure your wrists are braced right. It’s a lot easier than people think to hurt themselves. You never want to tuck your thumb into your fist. You’re going to be putting a lot of pressure on your fist and you will break your thumb. Keep your arms level and straight. Okay, try a couple.” Even clapped the mitts on his hands together. Isak gave it his best and Even smiled.

“That’s not too bad just remember to keep your arm straight from your shoulder and try to punch more with your knuckles.”

“Shouldn’t I have like boxing gloves,” Isak grumbled a bit. He never really liked not being great at anything.

“Boxing gloves help protect the hand but you still need to be able to punch correctly.” Even told him, “Wanna keep going, I mean unless it’s too much for you?”

“Too much for me? _Me??_ I’m a master at boxing!” Isak puffed out his chest.

“Okay, well show me what you got Muhammad Ali.” Even laughed his eyes doing the crinkly thing they did before.

Isak threw a few more punches while Even studied his movement.

“Here,” Even said removing the pads from his hands and moved behind Isak. Isak could feel his breath on the back of his neck causing his breath to hitch and the hairs to rise. “Square your shoulders like this.” Even placed his hands on Isak’s shoulder firmly and moved him into position. He then wrapped his arms around Isak and situated his arms and hands.

“You see how that’s different?” Even whispered into his ear. Isak swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Yah, I think so.” He squeaked. Fortunately and unfortunately, Isak felt Even move from behind him. “Now I want you to try and mimic my movements.”

The whole ordeal lasted about an hour. Boxing was a lot of fun but it definitely worked muscle movements that he hadn’t developed a muscle memory for making him quite sore at the end.

“You okay?” Even asked patting him on the shoulder in the locker room.

“Yeah,” Isak replied immediately perking up, “Why wouldn’t I be? I’m great!”

Even laughed.

“God, Even, I’m so fucking sore. How do you do it?” Isak fell back against the lockers and immediately regretted it. Even shrugged.

“It was hard at first, believe it or not, I was skinnier than you when I first started.” Even answered leaning casually against the opposite lockers.

“Why’d you start?”

“It helps get stress out. Something physical so I don’t have to be alone with my thoughts.”

“Alone with your thoughts?”

“Yeah, don’t you ever feel that way? Like the brain is alone feeling?”

“Hm, no..I don’t really know what you mean.”

Even smiled fondly at him. “That’s okay, it’s not a good feeling.”

“I get the stress though, that’s why I work out so much. It’s nice. Having a physical release.”

“Hey,” Even looked down, “Today was cool, uh, I had fun.”

“Yeah, me too. Thanks for showing me some _moves_.” Isak smiled.

Sadly that was the only time they spent together after that. Isak thought for sure that Even was flirting a little bit but he settled for admiring from afar and boy did he.

Watching Even box was art. His movements were smooth and calculated. He held determination in his eyes. Some days Isak found himself just hanging around watching Even and the other boxers train or spar.

He watched the way Even’s eyes lit up when he was joking with the other guys and how completely relaxed he was. Isak could tell that he made anyone he was with comfortable. He would’ve thought knowing Even was a nice guy, and after spending that day with him he would have the confidence to go talk to him, but somewhere deep down that scared teenage boy who didn’t know what was wrong with himself still worried.

That day though Even let his guard down on his weak left side and took a punch straight to his face. The blood came out immediately. Isak watched as he tilted his head back to try and stop the blood flow while someone ran to get him a towel. Isak knew he shouldn’t feel like this, not when Even was in pain, but for some reason, he was getting so turned on. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the red contrasting Even’s skin. He gulped. Staring straight at him was Even. Even from his distance, he could see Even’s pupils were blown wide. Isak licked his lips but couldn’t tear his eyes away and neither did Even. 

* * *

 

“Hey, do you have an extra towel?” A deep voice came from behind Isak, startled he jumped nearly dropping the towel already in his hand. A shiver ran through his spine as he recognized the voice. After gaping for way too long for it not to be weird Isak cleared his throat.

“Uh, yeah..” he answered handing him one of the towels from the rack.

“Thanks, Isak,” the taller man smirked then turned on his heel and headed toward his locker. This was the point where Isak noticed that there were perfectly good towels over by him.

“What the fuck?” He whispered. When looked over at Even’s face he found the man staring straight at him. He looked away quickly, _what the fuck?_ Suddenly the locker door in front of him was wildly fascinating.

“There’s a practice tournament tomorrow night, you should come.” Even said to him casually from the other side of the room.

“Yeah, will you be in it?” Isak tossed back.

“Yeah, I will.”

“Cool, hope you make it worth my while,” Isak said grabbing his duffel bag. Even looked surprised but also very pleased.

“I hope so.” The taller man bit his lip. Isak bit back his smile poorly and walked past Even.

“See you Isak.” Even called as he left.

* * *

 

 Isak had never been to a boxing match before, so he hadn’t known what to expect. The bouts were shorter than he thought they would be, but overall it was very exciting. It was also very exciting to see Even get to box. At first, Isak lingered in the back, but when Even finally spotted him and gave him a crinkly smile and a wink he felt a rush of warmth in his chest and moved forward. He didn’t know how boxing was scored but Even was disqualified after the 4th bout. His opponent was also disqualified. What happened was once again Even’s weak left side left him exposed and he got a particularly hard hit to the side of his face. This was the first time his opponent had managed to hit him. The hit was strong enough to knock him on the ground but not out, however, his opponent took this opportunity to kick Even hard in the stomach. Even reacted by rushing the other guy and the crowd had to pull him off of him. Even stormed off leaving a trail of blood behind him and shoving guys in his way.

After the tournament, Isak lingered. He didn’t see Even after that cheap shot. He was starting to feel really awkward, he thought there was something between them, some chemistry or something. Now he was worried maybe he misinterpreted everything somehow. He decided maybe it’s best just to pack up and head out. When he got to the locker room Even was in there sitting on a bench. His body was still sweaty, there were bruises developing, and blood still marking his pale skin and it really, really shouldn’t have fucking turned him on like it did.

“Um,” He cleared his throat to announce his presence. Even’s head shot up, and _fucking hell,_ who looks sexy with a black eye and a bloody nose?? Even Bech Fucking Naesheim apparently. Even didn’t even speak he just stood up quickly and with 3 strides of his mile long legs he was in front of Isak. He grabbed Isak by the front of his shirt and pushed him against the wall crowding into him. His eyes roamed Isak’s face hungrily, and slipped down to his mouth, then finally back up into his eyes. It clicked in Isak’s mind, Even was asking for permission. The answer became implicit. Two mouths met in nothing that could be defined as pretty. Wet, open, messy.

 

“You. Are. So. Fucking. Hot. Isak.” Even breathed wetly into Isak’s mouth the air between them mixing.

“I have never been so turned on in my entire life. You look-” Isak gestured at Even’s body. Even raised his eyebrows.

“You like me like this Isak?”

“Fuck yes.” Isak's brain was going into a frenzy, adrenaline flowing through his own body, absorbing it from Even’s. Musk, adrenaline, _male_. For a moment he flashed back to highschool wondering how in the hell he ever thought he could make himself like girls.

Even’s mouth was on his again in a second, the fleeting thoughts are thrown carelessly behind him. He could taste the iron on Even’s lips and tongue from a slightly busted lip. He licked further into his mouth. He’d been hard since Even’s match but when the felt the hard line of Even’s cock press into his thigh he felt his dick twitch and precum dribble out. Isak had to pull back and Even gave him a questioning look.

“Air.” He explained.

“You suck at holding your breathe.” Even laughed.

“Me? I’m the best at holding my breathe!”

“Yeah? Prove it.” Even pressed his lip against his, but this time softer much more languid. Romantic even.

“I want to fuck you so bad.” Even whispered against Isak’s lips, barely breaking the kiss. “Can I do that Isak?”

“Yes. God yes, please.” Isak sighed against him. Their bodies were melding together as if they needed each other’s energy to survive. Pressing against each other but so slowly it could hardly even be called grinding. Even moved down to his neck placing wet open kisses down the length of it.

“Come to mine?” Even looked into his eyes.

“Yeah”

“I should shower while we’re here.”

“Don’t.”

 

If a 5 minute bus ride could be 5 hours it would have been that one. Isak felt like it was almost psychological torture to have to keep his hands to himself, while Even sat beside him humming cheerfully. They did receive some looks due to Even’s bruised looks. Every once in awhile Even would press his thigh tightly against Isak’s and Isak would have to suck in his cheeks to keep from making any noises. If this was how he reacted to their thighs touching he’s not completely sure if he will make through sex.

Isak doesn’t know how they got to Even’s apartment or the direction they took just that as soon as the door shut Isak pushed Even up against said door and attached his lips to his. Even responded immediately licking back into Isak’s mouth.

“Eager?” Even laughed pulling away a little.

“Shut up!” Isak rolled his eyes.

“You’re very demanding.” Even teased.

“Mhm,” Isak mumbled trying to capture Even’s lips again. Instead Even flipped their positions and Isak was against the door.

“Fuck!” Isak groaned. Even began sucking deep purple marks into his neck, even using his teeth to make it happen faster. He lifted one of Isak’s legs around his waist and began to grind their cocks together. Isak let out a loud moan. He unintentionally gripped Even’s hair to try and keep himself grounded.

“Fuck!” Even groaned pulling off of Isak’s neck with a pop. Immediately, Isak let go of his hair to apologize but Even responded before he could talk, “No, I like it.”

Isak placed his hand back into Even’s hair and took hold of it again.

“God, Baby” Even moaned. Suddenly Even picked Isak up causing him to yelp. The apartment was small so Even’s bed was located in the same room and he carried Isak over. After laying Isak down spread wantonly, he climbed off of the bed. Isak whined.

“I need to see you, baby,” He smiled and reached for the bedside light rather than the overhead that way he could see but the light wasn’t too bright. Isak looked in awe as Even’s face was illuminated. His face was flush and lips shiny and swollen, the bruises from his matching had become even more prominent and stood out against his pale flesh. Isak moaned at the sight and then whined for him to come back to bed.

“You want me to take care of you baby?” Even breathed against the short hairs risen on his neck. “I’m going to take care of you so good baby. Tell me what you want.”

“I want,” Isak breathed heavily, “for _us,_ as in plural, to have less clothes on.”

Even straddled Isak's stomach with his ass resting on his dick. Fleetingly Isak entertained the idea of fucking Even, but dismissed it because tonight he wanted dick, preferably inside him. Even pushed Isak’s shirt up past his navel and ran his hands along the abs that had developed from spending weeks at the gym. Slowly he pushed the rest of his shirt up and slid his hands over Isak’s nipples. The touch sent an electric shock straight to his dick and instinctively he bucked up against Even. In response Even ground back onto Isak’s dick.

“Fuckk Eveenn!” Isak moaned.

“I love it when you say my name,” Even whispered hoarsely. Even slid his body down until it was on top of Isak’s and he made slow calculated licks on Isak’s right nipple while rubbing the left with his hand.

“Eeeeven” Isak whined beneath him his hand having found its way back into Even’s hair, “I said I wanted us to have less clothes on.”

He impatiently and ineffectively tried to use one of his legs to push up Even’s shirt. Even laughed against his skin and sat up and swiftly pulled his shirt over his head. Isak took this moment to run his hands along Even’s lower stomach.

“Jesus Christ.,” Isak Mumbled then made grabby hands for Even to back down to him. Even went back to work on Isak’s neck.

“Baby, I’m gonna look more bruised up than you,” Isak sighed.

“You want me to stop?” Even teased.

“Don’t you dare.”

 

Even resumed sucking on Isak’s neck but stretched his hand down to unbutton Isak’s jeans. Before long his wide warm hand was on Isak’s painfully hard dick. Isak let out a loud sigh.

“Does it feel good baby?” Even mumbled against his neck, hardly letting up. “I wanna suck you off.”

Isak almost came right then. Instead, he nodded his own head and pushed Even’s impatiently.

“Patience baby, we got all night.” Even said as he kissed his way down Isak’s chest, stopping once more to suck on his nipples. Finally Even made it down to eye level with Isak’s dick, but instead of going where Isak wanted him to he pulled his briefs down just enough to expose his hip bones. He planted soft kisses and suck on both sides gently before moving to his thighs.

“EVee—” Isak began to complain but was cut off with a bite to his inner thigh. He yelped and looked down to Even who was looking back at him.

“Don’t be a bad boy, Isak.”

“I —I’m sorry,” Isak whispered, “I’ll be good, I’ll be so good for you.”

“Well, good boys get rewarded,” Even answered and slid Isak’s briefs completely down, lifting each leg to remove them completely. Without warning Even sucked him completely down to his base. Without thinking, Isak squeezed his thighs around Even’s head, but instead of deterring him Even began sucking, hard. Every time it seemed he was going to let Isak cum he would stop the pressure of his tongue just allowing his mouth to warm his cock until he’d calmed down enough to continue. At long last, Even pulled off completely, but Isak didn’t let him make the decision instead he sat up and pulled Even down so that he was now lying on his back.

“It’s my turn, I wanna suck your dick.” Isak stared into the other boy’s eyes. Even laid his head back. Slowly, imitating the treatment Even had given him he kissed down Even’s chest. However, Isak didn’t possess the patience Even did and he needed his dick in his mouth now.

He made quick work of Even’s jeans and underwear and had to take a minute to gather himself.

Even was _big_. Isak licked his lips. He’d never sucked a dick as big as Even’s. He was a little intimidated but more than a little turned on. His cock wasn’t only long but with a nice thick girth. He wrapped his hand around it and gave it a few strokes, marveling at the heavy weight. He slowly began lapping at the head starting off slowly, placing open-mouthed kisses along its length. Even made constant comments of encouragement and praise.

“Yeah, baby, that’s so good. You’re so good.” He moaned.

Finally, Isak was confident enough to take the head into his mouth. Even released a large moan and he felt his fingers thread through his hair. He began taking his length down slowly, so his mouth could adjust. One of the things Isak loved most was giving blowjobs. Receiving them was amazing, but it didn’t compare to the feelings he got with a heavy cock in his mouth and making a guy come apart with his tongue. He’d never expected to like it so much, but even with as much as he enjoyed it, Even was too large for him to take fully. Instead, he gripped the bottom of his dick with his fist and stroked up in a twisting motion in time with his bobbing head. The slightly salty taste of his skin and the slight must left over from the tournament made Isak moan around Even’s dick. This caused Even to buck up a little. Isak gagged a little but found out he really enjoyed that. He pulled off and looked at Even.

“I want you to fuck my mouth.” His voice was raspy.

“Seriously?” Even raised his eyebrows and Isak nodded. He climbed up from his position and laid down on the bed patting his chest. Even got the message very quickly and straddled Isak’s chest, his legs underneath Isak’s armpit.

“Are you ready?” Even asked looking down at him with hooded eyes that showed Isak that he was just as gone as him.

“Yeah,” He licked his lips in anticipation, “please Even.”

“Shh baby boy, I’m gonna give you everything you want,” Even traced Isak’s eyebrow and trailed down to his slightly parted lip, “Open up baby.”

Obediently, Isak opened his mouth. Slowly Even began to enter the wet heat of his mouth. His thrust started out slow so he didn’t overwhelm Isak, but eventually, he picked up the pace, but he was still careful enough not to hurt Isak. Isak lied still enjoying every minute even when his jaw started to hurt and his eyes started to water. Without warning Even pulled out completely and Isak furrowed his brow and gave Even a confused look. Even, though, looked almost in pain and he was gripping in dick tightly.

“I was about to come,” He breathes out heavily, “but I don’t want to come yet.”

 

After a moment Even spent calming down he looked down at Isak.

 

“Baby...you’re so fucking beautiful.” He breathed, “So fucking beautiful.

 

Isak blushed at the sentimentality of it.

 

“‘I’ve wanted this since I first saw you,” he whispered placing a small kiss on the corner of Isak’s mouth.

 

“Fuck” Isak couldn’t even concentrate hearing that.

“I’m going to open you up now okay?” Even asked. Isak nodded quickly always so impatient.

Even reached for the lube on his nightstand and drizzled some onto his fingers.

“Open up baby,” He instructed Isak. Isak spread his legs. He was completely exposed.

“God, you are so perfect,” Even leaned down to kiss him one more time, a finger circling his rim at the same time. Isak mewled. “You ready?”

Slowly Even breached the first ring, going slowly. Isak was thankful because as much as he wanted that big dick inside him, that dick was big.

“You know I saw you the day you registered for the gym,” Even whispered in his ear as he slowly moved his finger in circles inside of Isak, spreading the lube and getting him slick.

“Fuck, seriously?” Isak panted.

“Mhm, I thought you were the most beautiful person I’d ever seen.” Even said as he pushed his finger in deeper causing Isak to cry out and keen.

“You were so grumpy and frowning, but with angelic curls. I am almost got hit in the face because I was so distracted by you,” Even continued, “you have no idea how fucking delirious I am right now with you in my bed, Isak. I’m not completely sure this isn’t all a dream, but hell if it is I’m going to enjoy it while it lasts.”

“This isn’t a dream, fuck!” Isak squirmed in pleasure when he felt another one of Even’s large fingers breach his hole, “Christ, it better not be a fucking dream.”

“Baby, you’re more perfect than I ever imagined.” Even slurred mouth finding its way back to Isak’s. Isak keened into his touch. He felt Even searching around and he released a high pitched moan when Even finally found the bundle of nerves he was looking for.

“You sound so beautiful,” Even mumbled into Isak’s neck.

“Please, Even,” Isak pleaded feeling tears welling in his eyes. Even took that as a cue to add a third finger. He fucked him slowly with just the three of his fingers. Isak pushed back against him letting out soft breaths and mewling moans. After fingering him for while after making it up to 4 fingers Even rolled on a condom.

“Are you ready Isak?” Even asked with Isak’s knees already lifted and slicking his cock with more lube. You can never have too much lube. Isak groaned.

“Yes, Even. Come fuck me, please baby!” Isak grabbed his own legs and pulled them to his chest, very aware of how lewd he looked.

“Fucking hell Isak,” Even moaned at the display. He positioned his cock and slowly began to push in. The first breach made Isak moan the loudest he had so far. It took around 10 minutes for Even to be all the way in. Isak’s chest heaved.

“You’re so fucking big, god, I feel so full,” he moaned. Finally, Even started to thrust, at first they were slow and shallow but as Isak opened up more and more his thrust got deeper and faster and Isak moaned louder and louder.

“Fuck! Right There!” Isak screamed when Even managed to hit his prostate head on. Even focused his thrusting in that one area jackhammering into Isak and filling the room with the sound of skin on skin and moans.

“Wait wait wait wait!” Isak shouted grabbing Even’s hip.

“What is it? Are you okay? Was I too rough?” Even asked him concerned.

“No no no, it’s not that. I want to ride you.” Isak explained.

“Fucking hell Isak,” Even dropped his head hair sticking to his forehead.

 

“Come on baby, lie down for me.” Isak tenderly pushed on Even’s chest. Carefully Even pulled of Isak, causing him to hiss at the emptiness. Isak quickly repositioned himself.

“I want you to keep your hands up here. Don’t. Move. Them. At. All.” Isak placed Even’s hands stretched above his head and punctuating each word with a kiss in a different place on his face.

“Fuuuuuck,” Even groaned but let Isak take complete control. Slowly, Isak lowered himself back onto Even’s cock. They both groaned, Isak at being filled up so good and deep, and Even at the tight heat enveloping his cock. Isak began to bounce and Even kept his word not moving his hands. Isak leaned down and licked from the dip in Even’s collarbone all the way up his neck. Reveling in the salty taste and inhaling Even’s scent. He could feel himself reaching his climax.

“Isak, please!” Even pleaded as if he was in pain, all Isak could manage was frantic nodding. At lightning speed Even wrapped his hand around Isak’s cock and started stroking him hard and fast. There was no more teasing or edging along, the goal here was to get him to his climax. As he got close, Isak's moans turned into breathy ‘ah, ah, ah’s’.

“Even, fuck, I’m gonna come,” Isak squeezed his eyes shut.

“Do it. Come on Isak come for me.” Even commanded him.That’s all it took and Isak was shooting white cords onto his chest.

“Fuuuuck Evennn!” Isak moaned one last time. Quickly, Even flipped their positions and began hammering into Isak hard looking for his own release. Isak felt boneless and a little sore but he whispered words of encouragement. Finally, Even must have felt his climax coming.  Isak watched as Even’s face froze with his eyes shut and his mouth open. He pulled out of Isak and tore the condom off, he jerked his cock rapidly until he was coming all over Isak’s chest, mixing their come.

For a moment Even just remained straddling Isak, trying to catch his breath.

“Fuck,” Even laughed. Isak joined him.

“Will you stay the night?” Even whispered softly.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Isak grinned.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve come like that if I ever have.” Even sighed finally falling down beside Isk on the bed. He winced.

“Fuck, now that the adrenaline is gone these bruises are starting to hurt,” Even groaned.

“My ass is going to hurt tomorrow.”

“Was I too rough?”

“Fuck, no. That was fucking amazing.” Isak spoke, “but did you really see me the day I signed up, I didn’t see you until weeks later?”

“Yeah, I did.” Even whispered. “I was kinda hiding…”

“What?” Isak laughed, “Why were you hiding?”

“I don’t know, I was so taken with you from the start, so I panicked.” Even replied, “but I eventually moved over to that side of the gym just so I could see you every day.”

“I started coming every day just to see you too,” Isak smiled.

“I know.” Even smiled, “you weren’t subtle Isak.”

“Shut up, Even!”

“No,” Even said softly, “you have no idea how ridiculously happy it made me, then I went and fucked it up by not talking to you after I showed you some boxing tips. I got nervous. But hell tonight I was like now or never. Thank god you said now.”

“Don’t thank god, thank me!”

“You are such a diva!” Even laughed. “But don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

“Well, you can start with cleaning this come off me. It’s gross now.”

“Of course,” Even laughed and pressed a kiss to Isak’s lips but then scrunched up his face, “fuck my busted lip.”

“Sorry, we probably made it worse…” he told Even.

“Did seeing me roughed up really turn you on?” Even asked grabbing the toilet paper roll from his stand. This actually caused Isak to blush.

“I don’t know, yeah? I don’t know how to explain it. Isak groaned.

“Did you jerk off to Fight Club?”

“Okay, I change my mind. I’m leaving.”

“Noo, I take it back! I’m sorry!”

Isak giggles as Even pulls back into his chest.

“The book is pretty homoerotic though, it was written by a gay man. Straight people just ruin everything.” Even murmured into Isak’s hair.

“Mhm,” Isak contentedly.

Even fell asleep first with his arm wrapped around Isak’s waist. Carefully not to disturb Even, Isak managed to grab his jeans and take out his phone.

To Eskild:

Not coming home tonight

From Eskild:

?

To Eskild:

From Eskild:

OMG

IS IT EVEN??????

ISAAAAKKKKK

ANSWER ME IS IT EVEN?

 

Isak smiled and turned his phone to mute before snuggling closer into Even. He felt Even reflexively tighten his hold on him. Before he knew it he was asleep too.

End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls let me know what you think if you feel comfortable enough commenting  
> non-fiction writing has always been my strength so I'm so new to writing fiction and its very, very different  
> yes the title is in reference to literally like one line in this fic
> 
> I apologize for any grammar mistakes, it's 3am and I read it through like once but I hope its okay


End file.
